


Bobby Pins

by Lajoco712



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lajoco712/pseuds/Lajoco712
Summary: The launch party for Quincey's book is tonight. Poppy has the dress, the shoes, and the best friend to put her all together. Now all she needs is the help of a Tiger.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Bobby Pins

Erdene sat on the edge of Poppy’s bed. Her hands carefully twisting and pinning bits of Poppy’s hair into a fancy updo. Tonight was Quincey’s book launch party. Poppy sat stone faced, staring into the full length mirror as she watched her friend giddy with glamour. Diamond teardrop earrings hung delicately from Erdene’s ears. She had been made for parties such as these. 

While Poppy had seen the happiness that her beloved friend couldn't help but express. All Poppy was managing to feel was nervous. Quincey had a way of going over the top Tora had explained to her earlier in the week. She didn't know how over the top until Quincey had demanded she come over that Tuesday. While she had figured it was for more editing sessions, and questions. To her surprise he had handed her a silk black gown bag. “Quincey I can't accept this, I have dresses I can wear” But he had no intention of listening to her. “Poppy dear it's rude to not accept gifts, I want you to have it” She had looked to Tora for defense but he shrugged her off and continued to listen to the bantar going back and forth between them. “Just take the dress Pops, it will be a shorter conversation if you just say yes.” “Besides Quincey doesn't back down when it comes to dress code” The dress had stayed in its bag hanging on the back of her closet door since that conversation. Poppy was too afraid to open it knowing that her and Quincey’s taste were severely different. 

“All done!” Erdene yelped jolting Poppy from her thoughts. Her friend jumped from the bed to the back of the bedroom, where the dress that Poppy still hadn't seen was waiting in its bag. “No more putting it off, time to see what this guy’s taste is like” “Besides we can probably see how fancy of a party it will be if you just put the damn dress on” Poppy gazed at her reflection. Her hair and makeup had been done beautifully, the updo with loose tendrils framing her face, her lips a dusty red rose color, with a small amount of blush to accentuate the coloring that was already there. She stood slowly walking over to Erdene and took the dress out from its bag. 

“Its black” Poppy had almost laughed from surprise. “Yes I’m aware the bag is black”, “No the dress in the bag is black too.” “Poppy its a black gown affair and he didn't tell you??” “Uhh no I guess not?” “Oh my god, I have to leave, I have to go and redo my entire outfit.” “You have a ride right??” A ride? The color fading further from her face. Poppy had figured they would just take a cab together to the party. “I think I can work something out” was all she was able to say before Erdene was grabbing for her keys and dashing out the door. “I love you! We are gonna have so much fun tonight! Put the dress on and don't fuck up your hair!” Before Poppy could utter another response her friend had disappeared.

Tora sat in his apartment. He had another hour to kill before he had to take Quincey to the party. His black suit strung on the back of one of his only chairs. He hated these parties, he hated the women that managed to throw themselves his direction while he was working, he hated Quincey’s friends, and their attitudes when they had too much to drink. His thoughts darkened further knowing that Poppylan would be there tonight. Too close for comfort. He had always felt that maybe if he could keep her away she would be safe. But that idea had vanished the moment she had been hired as Quincey’s editor. He had begged his friend to choose someone else, anyone else. It could have been the best friend with the purple hair for all he cared. But Quincey wouldn't budge. “You should consider yourself lucky my good friend. Now you have a legitimate reason to be around the girl.” Quincey had swatted away at Tora’s concern. His best friend's arrogance had only deepened the pit in his stomach.

His phone began to buzz on the table. Its probably Gyu confirming details for tonight he thought. But a smile crawled to the surface as the word Bobby lit up the screen. “It's too late to cancel.” He answered the phone. “I’m not calling to cancel, I’m calling to see if it's too late to snag a ride seeing how mine had a dramatic wardrobe change” “I can be there in 20 if that works for you?” The hesitation in her voice intrigued him as she slowly replied with a yes and a thank you. He had been eager to see her. Tora had picked the black dress out of the ten others that Quincey had sprawled around the guest room. Each showing too much cleavage or thigh. Tora would have none of it. The black dress was modest, and covered everything except for a small section of her back which he would have to accept. Their phone call had ended, and he stood and threw on his suit. Now at least there would be something worth looking at tonight.

Across town Poppy stared at the black dress on her figure. A high low style, which ended mid calf length with a mermaid ruffle at the bottom. Tight and fitted up her frame. The back was open leaving her skin exposed. The heels she had chosen were a milky pink nude pump, and her earrings a simple pearl bead. The updo was leaving her breast more exposed than she had liked. No hair to cover up her shoulders, or hide her facial expressions.But Erdene was right. Fancy party, fancy dress, fancy hair. Fifteen minutes had passed since she had gotten off the phone with Tora. He would be there any minute. She quickly began throwing random items that cluttered the apartment around so that they would be out of sight. Hiding her disorganization of the day was the only distraction she had left.

The knock on the door made her catch her breath. She had opened it slowly to Tora turning away from him as he entered afraid he would notice her blush. She had only seen him in a suit once before back at Chevys with Mr. Lam. This was much better. “ Well sweetheart I love the back of the dress” He had chuckled, thanking whatever God existed for the view. “Let me see the front” Poppy sheepishly turned around locking eyes with him while doing so. The sight of her had immediately made him want to call Quincey. She cant go, shes sick. I’ve locked her in the closet so that no other man can see her like this. Thoughts continued to race through his mind before she finally spoke up. “Well? Uhm what do you think?” Waiting uneasily for his response. “You are beautiful” It had come out a little more exasperated than he had intended but the smile that appeared on her after he said it made it all worthwhile. “However you don't look very happy” His eyebrow raised at her. “I don't think I like the hair” she admitted. “Its all on top of my head, and you know balance is hard in heels” Tora nodded trying to hide his laughter. “Come with me” Taking her hand before she could decline; pulling her back to the bedroom. There he stood with her facing the full length mirror. He slowly began plucking out each bobby pin one by one. Her dark honey brown hair now resting in bouncy waves on her shoulders. 

“Erdene is going to kill you, you have no idea how long I had to sit while she did all that.” Her voice already sounded lighter as she pretended to be defenseless against his hands in her hair. The last bobby pin was pulled and dropped into the small mountain that had risen on her bedroom floor. “Believe it or not I think I can take her” “We shall see” Poppy laughed though she hoped her friend wouldn't be too upset at her loss of effort. Reaching down and grabbing his hand she lightly gave it a squeeze “Thank you for helping me” her blush returning “You got it kid, Come on you ready for this thing? “Sure not everyday I get to see you at work” Tora managed to throw her a quick wink. Quincey’s previous book parties had never been anything threatening but the what if was back to creeping in his mind. His frown suddenly returned before he could catch himself. “Its going to be fine” Poppy whispered to him reading his fear. He nodded as he walked out of the bedroom. Keys to the car already in hand when Poppy had made it back into the living room. “Come on, lets go get the princess.” 

Poppy sat in the front of the car with Tora though he had explained that Quincey was going to want her to sit in the back. She liked being next to him. It was easier to study his features when he had to focus on the road. He always seemed more at ease when he was driving. The radio playing rap music, his thumbs drumming along to the beat while the road to the penthouse continued to steeply uphill. Quincey stood outside waiting. His suit grey, with emerald green lapels, and a handkerchief to match. “There is no way you are staying upfront you have to be in the back with me.” “What will the press say??” His tone is playful but frantic. Tora smiled at her as he exited the drivers side to open her passenger door.

“Well my god someone compliment me on my taste” Quincey taking her hand he began to twirl her around to further admire her. “Thank you for the dress, I love it.” “Of course you do, I dont gift ugly things” Quincey giggled as he let her slide into the car first.”Do you pick out all your clothes by yourself? Or you have someone for it? Her question now genuine “Thats what we have Slim for. Shes sorta the PR, HR, Life Fixer for everyone.” “You will meet her tonight, she will love you.” Poppy had noticed Tora’s frown again. She was going to meet more coworkers and that thought thrilled her. She wanted to know more about the life that he kept so distant from her.

Conversation had flowed easily with Quincey. They bounced off more book ideas, how he had picked the color green, the rap music that neither of them could understand. Tora stayed silent listening to them, jealous of how at ease she seemed to be with Quincey. Wondering if she would ever be that way with him. A crowd had gathered outside the building and bodyguard mode had been turned on. He scanned the crowd carefully while he parked. Women squealing desperate for a glance at Q.B. Noyouko and his new editor. Poppy’s breathing had hitched; she was not used to this much attention. Quincey gave her leg a quick pat and climbed out of the car to wave to the fan girls lining the red ropes. She peered out only to be met by Tora's gaze as he extended his hand down to her to assist her out of the car. This was work mode she thought. Nodding to him and throwing him a quick smile as she left the safety of his reach to follow behind Quincey. 

Inside Erdene was easy to spot standing next to a Champagne fountain with Jacob and Gil. Her frown immediately told Poppy she was not impressed at the new hair style. “I’m pretty sure I said do not fuck up the hair Poppylan!” “I know I’m so sorry but honestly It just felt a little much.” “I think she looks great” All of Poppy’s friends froze as Tora approached to stand behind her. “I mean obviously she's beautiful, but do you have any idea how long that took??” Erdene quickly backed down from his golden stare as he said nothing in response. Tora had placed his hand on the small of Poppy’s back and leaned down to whisper “I’ll be over there in the corner if you need me. Knock em dead Kid” His touch leaving goosebumps on her skin as he walked away. Erdene was only speechless for a few seconds before saying. “So your boyfriend is super hot by the way, gotta get me one of those” “Not the boyfriend” Poppy warned but for the first time since Poppy had met Tora she was officially having a hard time denying her feelings. A growing desire and the thought of what ifs had made its way into her mind.

The night had flown by. Poppy had bounced around from conversations only to look up to see a strangers standing over by Tora with Quincey in tow. Quincey looked like he had one too many and waived her over to them. She recognized the security guard from her apartment building. Which now thinking about it didn't surprise her. Trevor had been gone for all of one day before he had been replaced with Gyu. The replacement had happened too fast to be coincidence. “Poppy this is Gyu he is one of our oldest friends/ employees” “Quincey slurred his words and Tora had tugged at his belt loop which promptly landed him on top of a barstool. “Its very nice to make your acquaintance Poopy '' Gyu’s' voice seemed well practiced, confident. “I already know you.” Poppy looked at Gyu with a raised eyebrow. Tora grinned and shrugged at her before saying “Small world” Poppy had found herself confident enough to throw an eye roll which caused Gyu to let out a loud laugh. “I have never seen anyone brave enough to eyeroll at you.” 

“Are you ready to leave?” Tora asked her. Begging inside that she said yes. “Are you allowed to leave early?” ”I’m allowed to do whatever I want, besides my shift is over '' Tora and Poppy turned to see Quincey flirting with a bartender and Gyu saluting Tora with an uneasy grin. With a gentle tug they left the party. Erdene threw her a wink and a thumbs up which Poppy was thankful Tora didn't see.

The walk back to the car had been further than Poppy planned. Kicking off her heels in desperation for some relief on her feet. She started walking barefoot on the sidewalk next to Tora. “You looked beautiful tonight” He had said it outloud on accident. Poppy’s blush had returned as his eyes had locked with hers waiting on a response. The moonlight made it impossible to deny that he was perfect. With unsure arms she wrapped herself around him. “I noticed you didn't fall over with your hair down” was Tora's attempt to break the silence between them, he had become nervous at her being quiet. Poppy took a deep breath before looking up at him. “I think I’m falling over something else now.” His smile was immediate and he responded. “Me too Kid”

The end.


End file.
